thebagelshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Our World Away
Take Our World Away is a TV-Movie series finale of The Bagel Show. The plot is that The Giant Dark Mouth that ate FoodTopia threatens to eat the Earth, so Bagel and the gang try to stop it, and Bagel wants reavange from when it ate his home planet. Script (In The Morning.) Invader Rob: *yawns* Good Morning guys... (Screen show Random SIR, Mib, Sidney, & Casy eating breakfast.) Casy: Can I have some of your beacon? =D Mib: NO!!!!!!! (Suddenly, the ground shakes and stops.) Sidney: What was'' that''? Invader Rob: *Looks at the base's window* OH NO!!! It's-s-s-s-s A DARK MOUTH! Random SIR: A dark what? Invader Rob: A read about those back on Irk, Dark Mouths eat everything in it's path, and WERE next! LOOK! (Everyone gathers near the window to see the sky turning dark.) Casy: Nap time already? (Theme Song plays.) (Invader Rob is running to Bagel's house.) Invader Rob: BAGEL, BAGEL, BAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Bagel: *hears Rob* Rob? (Invader Rob hits Bagel on actident, they both go flying.) Bagel: OUCH! Invader Rob: Sorry, listen! Look up! Bagel: *looks up* O_O Oh my gosh.... Invader Rob: SEE?! Bagel: That's the thing that ate my home planet!!! Invader Rob: What? Bagel: Food Products have very rememberal brains, even when there babies, and I remeber it eating meh planet! (Flashback.) Bagel's Father: Were going to miss you Bagel! *cries* Bagel's Mother: Goodbye Son, remeber to continue the race. *cries* President of Foodtopia: Okay, everyone get out! Were sending the babies in outer space in 30 seconds! Hurry, we only have 8 minutes left untill the planet gets eaten. (Everybody gets out and all the 20 food product babies are sent into space.) Baby Bagel: *crying* WHAAAIII!!!!! (Screen shows planet getting eaten.) (Flashback ends.) Bagel: I lost my family becasue of that mouth...I want payback soooo bad! Invader Rob: And you never told us this why?.... Bagel: I was nervous to tell you at first, but when I wasn't I forgot about it! (The rest of the gang come) Collector: Bullets aren't working! MattBoo: IT'S SCARY! King Jerk: *on speaker* ATTENTION EVERYONE! EVACUATE THE PLANET! I REPEAT, 'EVACUATE THE PLANET! ' Kirby: *gulps* (Everyone goes out into the city to see everyone panicing and screaming.) Mib: AHHH!!! THIS IS FUN!, AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Hagel: HOOGA!, HOOGA!!!! Bagel: QUICK! IN MY RV! MattBoo: You can drive? Bagel: I don't know! JUST GET IT! (They get in the RV) Invader Rob: Guys get in! (Mib, Random SIR, Sidney, and Casy get in.) Bagel: HURREH! (Hagel, Knowleage Marksmen, and David get in.) (Everyelse get in.) Bagel: LET'S DRIVE! (Buildings start to fall.) Homestar: AHH GIANT BUILDING, 5O' CLOCK!!!!! Bagel: *Slams the speed* The Gang: AAAHHHH!!! (Escape scene takes place; While it is happing, It's The End of The World Song plays) (Escape Scene ends) Bagel: WE DID IT! Mib: Yeah, but we're still gonna die! Invader Rob: How? Mib: DUH! THE WHOLE PLANET IS GOING TO GET EATEN!!! Random SIR: MIIIIIIIDDDDD!!!! Bagel: It might be too late to save my home planet, but it's not too late to save ''OUR ''planet! The gang: YEAH! SuperSaiyanKirby: Let's save our planet! TBA